callofdutymobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Modes
Multiplayer Fast paced action and close quarters combat. Players enter fan-favourite maps from classic Call of Duty games and battle it out. Scorestreaks that could make or break the upperhand. Detailed weapon customization, game changing perks to change player’s playstyle and more. Multiplayer Modes * Hardpoint Teams must rush to secure a hardpoint and stop enemies from taking over. * Free-For-All No teams, everyone for themselves. * Gun Game Kill players with your weapon to advance to the next weapon. First to get a kill with each weapon wins. * Sniper Only Sniper rifles only, no other weapons. * Team Deathmatch ZKill players on the opposing team. You always spawn at your base. The first team to reach the score limit wins! * Search & Destroy Defend or destroy the objective. No respawns. * Domination Capture and hold the designated locations to earn points and win. * Frontline Kill players on the opposing team. The first team to reach the score limit wins! Operator Skill * War Machine Fully automatic grenade launcher with a devastating payload. * Purifier Flamethrower that blasts a stream of scorching fire within close range. * Tempest Hold the fire button to build up power and send a bolt of lightning at the target. Hits up to nine nearby enemies. * Transform Shield Places a deformable shield. * Scythe A hand-held minigun that slowly increases accuracy over time. Score Streak * Airdrop Call in a care package containing one random Scorestreak. * Counter-UAV Jams enemy reconnaissance by temporarily disabling the enemy minimap. * Predator Missile Remote-controlled Predator Missile with a cluster bomb payload. * Hunter Killer Drone Infantry deployed drone that seeks out an enemy or vehicle. * SAM Turret The SAM Turret is an unmanned weapon which automatically locks onto any aircraft Scorestreaks and fires missiles to destroy them. * Sentry Gun An unmanned weapon capable of autonomously acquiring and firing upon enemy targets through thermal detection. * Stealth Chopper Call in a Stealth Helicopter. Does not appear on the enemy's minimap. * VTOL Call in a VTOL gunship to provide air support. * UAV Unmanned Aerial Vehicle that reveals enemy locations on the minimap. Battle Royale Huge 100 player map that players fight for the #1 spot. Solos, duos and squads fit right in here. Tons of weapons and attachments for players to find. Traverse the huge map with a variety of vehicles that are spawned on the map. Pick a class to give yourself an edge over the enemy. Battle Royale Classes * Mechanic EMP Drone Call an EMP Drone that does continuous EMP interference to hostiles. Engineer Grants augmented sight, making vehicles, hostile traps and equipment visible within 80 meters. * Defender Transform Shield Place a transformable and flashing shield. Reinforced Reduces damage from all sources except gunfire by 20%. * Clown Toy Bomb Summon zombies that only attack units near them. Anti-Zombie Reduces zombies' awareness distance to 15 meters. * Medic Medical Station Place a medical station that heals you and allies continuously. Medic Reduces time requried for healing and bringing back knocked down teammates by 25%. * Ninja Grapple Hook Shoot a grapple hook that pulls you to the target. Dead Silence Reduces sound when moving. * Scout Sensor Dart Shoot a Sensor Dart that can see hostile positions in the radar map. Tracker Shows enemy footporints for several seconds. Classified There has been a ██████ outbreak at ████████, we are being sent in to eradicate them from the small town of ███████. Prepare yourself and strap as many weapons as you can on your mission, bring your team and don't get bitten by "████". Watch out for ████████, it will be waiting for you. I wish you the best of luck, Private ██████ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Call of Duty®: Mobile Wiki Home